Over the last few years electronics has taken a dominant place in automobile vehicle design. The electronic architectures of automobile vehicles are therefore becoming more and more complex and automobile vehicle manufacturers subcontract the design of the electronic modules to automobile vehicle electronics suppliers. These electronic modules generally include a processor executing software and many of the faults found in these modules are software errors, known as bugs.
The discovery of a bug early on in the software development cycle and the reduction of the number of bugs discovered by the automobile vehicle manufacturer or the vehicle user is a priority objective for automobile vehicle subcontractors.
Until now it has been usual for software test engineers to formulate software test cases manually on the basis of their personal knowledge, with the result that the quality of the test cases depends on each individual software test engineer.